


Западный экспресс

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Макси и иллюстрации, талигойский юг [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: 1. Модерн!АУ, покушение на детектив и психологию.2. Частичный ретеллинг романа Агаты Кристи «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе» и романа Бориса Акунина «Левиафан».3. Внимание! Алва есть, но его почти нет. Так, для фона.
Relationships: Leonard Manrik/Lionel Savignac
Series: Макси и иллюстрации, талигойский юг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881259
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Западный экспресс

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Модерн!АУ, покушение на детектив и психологию.  
> 2\. Частичный ретеллинг романа Агаты Кристи «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе» и романа Бориса Акунина «Левиафан».  
> 3\. Внимание! Алва есть, но его почти нет. Так, для фона.

Работа удалена по просьбе автора.


End file.
